


So Good to Hear Your Voice

by AphroditeAmour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeAmour/pseuds/AphroditeAmour
Summary: After helping Sam on the case in Charming Acres, Arkansas, Castiel misses Dean and FaceTimes him. The boyfriends engage in asking about each other's day, but are also super playful with some innuendo of course.





	So Good to Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This story is somewhat canon-compliant, as it takes place during 14x15. The story picks up after Sam is saved. I say somewhat because Destiel isn’t officially canon, yet.

“Sam, everything good?” Cas asks a disheveled Sam as he helps him up.

“Yeah, I'm good...I'm good,” Sam didn't sound good, but when do the Winchesters ever express how they're actually feeling? “I just wanna get the hell outta here.”

Sam is still a bit light headed, so Cas helps him into the car.

“Hey, Cas, let's not head back to the bunker tonight. I need to check into a motel or something.”

“Don't you want to get back to Jack and Dean? What's wrong?”

“I just...need some time away from the bunker.”

“I understand, Sam. I'm sorry.”

*****

Cas watches from his car as Sam enters his motel room. He wishes there was a way he could take away Sam’s pain—hell, all of the Winchester boys’ pain.

 _"I miss Dean,"_ Cas thinks to himself. He pulls out his phone to FaceTime Dean.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says when Dean finally picks up the other end. “Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to disturb you.”

Dean gives Cas that big, boyish grin of his. “Of course not, Cas. You know I'll always answer when you call. It’s so good to hear your voice, baby.”

Cas chuckles and smiles back warmly. “Where are your clothes, Dean Winchester?”

“I have on underwear! And socks,” Dean responds. He's shirtless, laying on his tummy with just boxer briefs and socks—his feet crossed in the air behind him. “Hey, Cas?!” That big, stupid grin comes across Dean's face again.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Ya like my socks?” Dean positions the phone, so Cas can see his socks. _And his booty._

“They say…‘send noods?”

“Yeah, man!” Dean brings the phone back to his face and smirks at Cas.

“I actually understand that reference.” Cas responds with a suggestive chuckle and a smirk of his own.

“Soooo..” Dean says coyly.

“What?”

“Send some nudes!”

“Dean! I'm in a motel parking lot!” Suddenly feeling watched, Cas looks around the parking lot. He’s actually the only one outside.

“You angels are no fun!” Dean playfully pouts at Cas.

Smiling from ear to ear, Cas responds, “You're so cute when you do that.”

“I think I'm adorable.”

“That indeed you are.”

“Now go send me some nudes!”

“Dean, when I get home,” Cas pauses and gives him _that look_ , “you're getting spanked.” Dean playfully rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “You're such a brat,” he says with a chuckle. “Be happy I can't teleport. You’d been across my knee five minutes ago.”

Dean loves when Cas talks to him like that. “Sure, _sir_ ,” he replies in an ever so playful tone.

The boyfriends just smile and laugh at each other without saying anything for a few minutes. Dean is taking in the little eye crinkles when Cas smiles; and Cas is taking in Dean’s picture-perfect cheekbones.  

“Tell me about your day. How did things go on the case?” Dean breaks the silence. Cas lets out a roaring laugh! “Damn, it must have been crazy.”

“Oh, it was _wild_! The town was so strange. They were under a spell due to these strange milkshakes they were serving. Sam drank one and got ‘infected.’ I didn’t drink one, of course.”

“Why? You were scared all the boys would come to the yard?!” Dean threw his head back in laughter at the amusement of his own joke.

Cas tilts his head at Dean, confused as to what’s so funny. Squinting, he says, “I’m sorry. That’s a reference I don’t understand.”

“Well, looks like I need to make you another mixtape!”

“I’d like that, Dean,” Cas gleefully beams at Dean. “Well, let me skip ahead to the best part. When Sam was under the spell, he had a wife and wore a—get this—a cardigan! And glasses. Oh, and he had a…what do you call it…a _man bun_.”

“A cardigan! And a man bun?! Oh man. I bet he looked like a freakin’ dork.” Dean chuckles at the mental image he has of his little brother in a silly little cardigan and a man bun.

“So how was your day with Jack?”

“Pretty good. If you don't count that damn snake that rode in the car with us. That thing creeps me the hell out.” He shivers in body in disgust.

“I'm surprised you let it near you!” Cas replies in shock.

“Gotta keep our son happy.” They exchange warm smiles as they think about their beautiful nougat boy.

“I wish Sam was happy. He’s taking the hunters’ deaths pretty hard.”

“Is that why y'all are at a motel?”

“Yeah. He said he needed some space away from the bunker.”

“That's understandable. We'll give him some space.”

“I'm sorry there's not much I can do, Dean.”

“You being there is enough.”

“I don’t feel...enough. For Sam. For Jack,” he pauses as he looks away. “For you.”

“Cas, you are more than enough...You've sacrificed everything to be here with us. You've saved my life--more than once. You've done so much for Sam and Jack,” Dean pauses as he chokes back tears. It breaks his heart to see Cas look so troubled. “I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas looks into Dean's eyes, and a smile finally comes across his face. “I love you too, Dean.”

“Can’t wait for you to get home. I just wanna wrap you in my arms and hold you forever.”

Cas’ little smile turns into a big grin, “Oh, Dean, we’re gonna do more than that…”

 

They talk for what seems likes hours until Dean starts yawning and rubbing his eyes.

 

Cas looks at the clock and sees it’s a little past 3 am. “You should get some rest, Dean.”

“No,” he yawns again--this time loudly. “I'm not sleepy...let's keep talking.” Dean shifts from his tummy to laying on his side. He places the phone facing him on his night stand. Cas can't help but chuckle at the silly human.

“Hang up and go to bed.”

“No, you hang up first!” Dean says through a big yawn. He can feel his eyes getting heavier, but he does his best to fight it.

“Uhn uhn. You first.”

“No…you…h-” Dean finally succumbs to his slumber. He knows Cas never hangs up when they call each other after being apart, but he likes to mess with him.

Cas doesn’t hang up because he loves watching Dean as he sleeps. He watches Dean's long, beautiful eyelashes flutter. He watches as Dean's bare chest breathes in and out—watching the little freckles dance.

With his angelic hearing, he listens to the beating of Dean's heart. _So beautiful and fascinating this human is_ , Cas thinks to himself.

He listens as Dean slightly snores. Cas never understood why some humans complain about the sound of snoring. He finds the funny noise amusing.

He watches the small movements Dean makes. Sometimes, Dean talks in his sleep. Mostly nonsense, but it still intrigues Cas.

Dean's lips part as little mumbles come from his mouth. Mostly incomprehensible, but _“angel”_ could clearly be heard at one point.

Staring at Dean's lips, Cas thinks about where they've been. He thinks about how he can't wait to get home and plant little soft kisses on them again--followed by passionate, hard kisses while they run their fingers through each other’s hair.

 

Cas snaps out of his daydream as his phone beeps with a low battery notification--5% remains.

“Sleep well, my honeybee.” He smiles at the screen and presses the end call button.

 

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because at the end of the episode, Sam was shocked Dean knew about the cardigan--which implied that Cas and Dean had an off-screen phone convo. So, I made the headcanon that they facetime each other when they're apart! 
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for reading.  
> If you'd like to be internet friends, my Twitter name is in my profile. Always looking for more SPN mutuals!  
> XOXO


End file.
